Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 30
is the thirtieth episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot When the kids return to Japan accompanied by Judy, they are taken to an abandoned research facility where Mr. Dickenson had once worked on a similar rock with his old partner, Dr. Zagart. Like the one that was stolen from the BBA, this rock was covered in mysterious writing and possessed strange powers. It too disappeared, along with Dr. Zagart who was never seen again. Dickenson recalls Zagart being obsessed with the rock. The last time he saw Zagart was the day before he went missing. At a science lab, the mysterious woman who took the rock from New York City is seen as a scientist working for Zagart. She is just about to complete her analysis on the rock, which reveals several different creatures sealed in it. The researches make it to extract one foxy-like beast from the rock and place it into a Beyblade. After a quick battle with Kenny and his new "Einstein" Beyblade, Tyson realizes he still has to learn how to control his new Beyblade, Dragoon V2. While practicing down by the river, he is challenged to a battle by Ozuma and the Saint Shields. When asked why they want to steal the four bit-beasts, Ozuma simply answers that this is their "mission". Tyson accepts the challenge and manages to hold his own until the entire Saint Shields clan gangs up on him. It looks like all is lost until a mysterious stranger steps in to save the battle and the day. The Saint Shields vow to return and fulfill their mission to capture and seal the four Bit-Beasts. Meanwhile, the stranger introduces himself as Zeo and reveals Tyson has always been his idol. Major Events * Tyson learns to control Dragoon V2. * Kenny battles Tyson, but loses when his Beyblade slips on the obstacles. * Tyson faces the Saint Shields and wins. * Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary meet Zeo, who helped Tyson defeat the Saint Shields. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Max Tate *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Judy Tate *Mr. Dickenson *Doctor K *Dr. Zagart *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Joseph *Zeo Zagart (debut) Beyblades *Dragoon V2 *Einstein *Flash Leopard *Sharkrash *Vanishing Moot *Vortex Ape *Zeronix (debut) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Kenny (Einstein) = Tyson & Dragoon *Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) and Zeo Zagart (Zeronix) vs Ozuma (Flash Leopard), Dunga (Vortex Ape), Mariam (Sharkrash), and Joseph (Vanishing Moot) = Tyson and Zeo Gallery Mr. Dickenson u. Dr. Zargart jünger.jpg Kenny96.jpg Kenny03.png Saint Shields versteck2.jpg Ozuma18.PNG Mariam10.png tumblr_oq2fk2wbvX1w4q252o1_1280.png Zeo01.png Zeo02.png Zeo03.png Kennycommands jumping base.jpg Kennybattlingtysonep30.jpg Tyson-Granger-beyblade-34080662-500-376.png beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_818880.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_822880.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_829840.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_833760.jpg BeybladeVForceSaintShields30-2.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_912880.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_915640.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_957840.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_963080.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_965920.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_970760.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_983640.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1038800.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1040360.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1043440.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1043520.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1045000.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1045920.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1046080.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1047800.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1049920.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1055760.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1059040.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1059120.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1059280.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1059440.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1064600.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1077120.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1058160.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1090560.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1105400.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1107480.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1109680.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1116640.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1119120.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1131200.jpg tumblr_m08m0nB6nw1ql914ko1_1280.png beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1137280.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1141720.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1143480.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1156120.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1158240.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1163200.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1175320.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1177880.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1181320.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1183320.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1191720.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_1197200.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_866520.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_868840.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub_901480.jpg Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Original Series